


Beast in the Woods

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU In a small village surrounded by tree’s, there is a Beast that lives in the woods. It is a rule to never go into the woods, well Ichigo was never one to follow stupid rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ichigo sighed as his so called friends laughed at him. “You’re really going into the woods dumb ass.”

“Yeah the beast is going to have a meal out of you.”

“Ichigo is going to be dinner.” Boys laughed and chanted.

However as Ichigo got closer to the woods the boys stopped laughing. “Wait Ichigo your not serious are you?”

Ichigo got closer to the woods.”Wait Ichigo stop.”

Ichigo entered the woods and his so called friends called out to him. “They are just being idiots. I’ll prove there is no beast.”

Little did Ichigo know there was a beast. His name is Komamura, and he already caught Ichigo’s scent. “So another human has come to mock me. I will take care of this.” Komamura stalked Ichigo as he wondered the woods.

Ichigo felt like he was being watched but shook it off as nerves. Komamura had to admit out of all the people who had come into his woods before none were as beautiful as this one. He saw his hair as exotic and his scent was nice.

Ichigo hit a clearing and in the center of this clearing was a magnificent lake. The trees cast shadows on the lake making the waters mysterious and inviting. “Wow this place is cool.” Ichigo walked around the lake and touched the water. “Nice and cold too…” He spoke and started lifting his shirt up and he heard a growl. He froze and looked around, when he saw nothing he shook his head. “I’m letting those stories get to me.” He pulled off his shirt and dropped it beside the lake.

He heard something move behind him. Ichigo turned and came face to face with Komamura. Komamura roared expecting Ichigo to run away in fear. When Ichigo remained in his spot, Komamura was shocked.

“You’re real.” Ichigo spoke with his eyes starring in wonder. Komamura was speechless at the boy’s stare. ‘There’s not a hint of fear in those eyes.’ Komamura thought as Ichigo’s eyes roamed over him. Komamura had only a dark red fundoshi on. Ichigo’s eyes roamed over each inch of furry muscle.

“What is your name human?” Komamura growled snapping Ichigo from his daze.

“Ichigo…my name is Ichigo…” The orange haired youth spoke. ‘Ichigo…’ Komamura thought and found he liked the name, and the boy very much, which was a problem. “What is your name?” Ichigo asked eyeing him with interest. “Komamura…” Komamura spoke and Ichigo took a step closer, making him a bit nervous.

“Ichigo, you need to leave…” Komamura said and Ichigo noticed the light purr when he said his name.

“Why?” Ichigo asked and moved closer to him. ‘Dear kami, this boy smells so good, and he’s pure to, he needs to leave before I lose it…’

“It is not safe in the woods for you, return to your village.” Komamura spoke.

“How is it not safe? Are you the beast in the woods, or is there something else…” Ichigo said looking around. The furry wolf male watched him but could smell no fear in the boys scent.

“No I am the beast your village fears, and you should fear me to…” Komamura said as a warning.

“Why are you going to hurt me?” Ichigo moved closer to him, and Komamura stepped back.

“I do not wish to…” Komamura replied and backed up some more. ‘It would be easier if you didn’t smell like a bitch in heat…’ Komamura thought as he stared at the half dressed teen. ‘And if you didn’t look so fuckable…’

“Then I should be safe with you then…” Ichigo’s voiced brought Komamura out as his thoughts full with ideas of mounting the boy. Ichigo turned away from Komamura and walked back towards the lake. Those golden eyes were drawn to Ichigo’s rear. “I want to take a dip in the lake, if that’s ok, can you watch my back…” Ichigo undid his pants and dropped them. Komamura stared hungrily at the now naked youth. His cock started to harden and pushed at his fundoshi. “Or better yet you could join me…” Ichigo gave him a smile and jumped into the water.

The wolf male stared hungrily as Ichigo swam in the water. His golden eyes roamed as the naked youth swam round and round almost tauntingly. When Ichigo swam past him his arm darted and caught the boy pulling him up and out of the pool of water. He growled as he forced Ichigo down and forced his legs apart. “I warned you to leave but now you at my mercy.” He kissed the boy passionately and the boy was slow to respond out of shock.

After a few minutes he was back to reality and kissing the sexy wolf like male. Ichigo moaned into the kiss allowing the beast male’s tongue into his mouth. ‘He tastes so good I want him as mine, fuck his scent is getting stronger.’

Ichigo was turned on by the kiss his hard cock pushed up at Komamura’s arousal, the urge to touch Komamura was too great. His hands roamed over his fur feeling the hard muscle beneath, the larger male shuddered under the berry’s touch no one had touched him in such away and he liked it a lot. He growled breaking the kiss, he nudged at Ichigo’s neck and began to nip and lap at him. “Ahh Komamura yes.” Ichigo moaned and his hands moved up to wrap around the larger male’s neck.

Komamura growled and sank his teeth into Ichigo’s neck drawing blood making the young boy gasp in pain, the wolf like man lapped at the wound, tasting Ichigo’s blood made him even hornier. He lapped further licking the water off Ichigo’s body making him shudder and gasp.

The boy’s hands reached the top of his head and rubbed his ears as he licked his way down his body. ‘His touch is wonderful his moans are enticing I can’t hold back anymore.’ Komamura rolled Ichigo over and lifted his tanned rear up into the air. “I intend to take you Ichigo I can’t stop now.”

“Don’t stop don’t want you to stop but…” Komamura looked up at him wondering if he was having second thoughts. “I’ve never done this before with anyone and your really big.”

Komamura’s nostrils flared and he ripped off his fundoshi. “I will take good care of you my sweet Ichigo.” He parted Ichigo’s cheeks and dove his tongue into Ichigo’s tight virgin hole. His entrance was forced open by Komamura’s wet tongue. “Oh kami Komamura yes oh yes!!” His moans made Komamura squeeze his firm cheeks earning another moan from the orangette.

Ichigo writhed as the assault continued his mind melting as he was prepped for what the Komamura had to offer. Komamura pulled back and admired his handiwork. Ichigo was flushed and panting his whole body shivering in need his pink pucker wet. Komamura placed his arousal at Ichigo’s waiting hole and nudged his entrance with his cock.

Komamura hissed as he pierced the tight ring of muscle, Ichigo’s inner muscles squeezed him as he slowly pushed in. “Ahh Komahhhhh!” Ichigo cried out as each inch of Komamura’s huge cock sank into him. “Ichigo I’m sorry just relax I will make you feel good I promise!!” Komamura said through grit teeth, he nodded and did his best to relax.

Ichigo relaxed and Komamura was sank balls deep into the boy. The feeling was too intense the boy arched his back and came spraying his cum all over the ground beneath him. Komamura growled and as Ichigo’s inner muscles squeezed him he started moving. He covered Ichigo’s body with his own and humped him into the ground his furry balls spanking his firm rear.

The friction was amazing but nothing as amazing as when his huge cock brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “There fuck me there oh please yes.”

“Your wish is my command!” Komamura growled and began pounding into him harder and faster aiming for that spot over and over. “KOMAMURA!!” Ichigo howled in pleasure and came for the second time. Komamura growled and lost himself in Ichigo’s body his cum flooded his inside forever marking him as his.

He rolled to the side still buried inside the boy. He sniffed him loving the mix of their scents together. “Why do you live out here in the woods?”

“Long ago a man saved my life and he took care of me but when he died the village said I owed them. They chased me into the woods and told me to be their guardian it’s the life I lived.” Komamura said sadly. “I want you to come with me.” Ichigo said and Komamura whined.

“Not possible.” Komamura said sternly. “Then I will stay with you here.” Ichigo turned and kissed Komamura’s cheek.

“As much as I would love that the woods are no place for a human. There are dangerous animals in the woods they do not harm to me but to you you would just be a meal to them.”

“So you scare the people to keep them from being eaten by the animals in the woods, you are a noble man.” He kissed Komamura, shocking him in both actions and words.

“If I must go back alone then you must visit me.” Ichigo said sternly. “Ichigo I don’t know if…” He put up a finger and shushed him. “I will think of a way just promise me.”

“I promise.” Komamura said unable to resist him.

Komamura kept Ichigo warm until he was ready to go back. He carried him to the boarder and they parted with a kiss.

Ichigo spent the next few months building a new home for himself right on the edge of the woods. Many thought he was crazy, but he was in love. The home was near the darkest part of the forest it made it easy for Komamura to sneak back and forth. Ichigo loved Komamura and he waited for his sexy beast every night, and he would come every night to be beside the one he loved the beauty that lit up the forest with his presence.

Komamura feared the day they would be caught, but Ichigo didn’t care if they were caught. His howls could be heard every night strengthening the rumors of the beast in the woods.

End


End file.
